Devices which are designed to protect trees, plants and the like against a variety of destructive forces are well known. Such devices have been designed to protect against damage caused by insects, small animals and lawn mowers of conventional design. Conventionally, such devices are of one or two piece design and comprise a hollow box-like or cylindrically shaped device which surrounds the stem of the plant or the trunk of the tree nearest the ground. Most have been designed for permanent or semi-permanent installation to protect against damage by insects. In one device, a tree protector is provided with a built-in watering system and a substantially flat base which extends outwardly from the base of the tree, thereby permitting a conventional lawn mower to be maneuvered close to the tree. These and other known devices are included in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 44,131; 223,093; 283,837; 404,757; Des. 162,243; 3,826,040; and 4,268,992.
None of these prior art patents specifically address the problems posed by the advent of the powered rotating string type lawn and weed trimmers such as those marketed under the tradenames WEEDEATER.RTM. and WEED-WHACKER.RTM.. These trimmers utilize a string of nylon or other synthetic material which rotates at high speed to trim grass or to cut weeds near the ground. Unfortunately, the rotating string of these trimmers can cause scarring of small trees and more severe damage to saplings and other decorative plantings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lawn trimmer shield which protects trees, plants and the like against damage from being struck by the string of a rotating string type grass trimmer/weed cutter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lawn trimmer shield which permits grass trimming and weed cutting very close to a tree plant or the like while still protecting such tree, etc.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lawn trimmer shield which facilitates the trimming of grass and cutting of weeds very close to the ground right up to the ground engaging edge of such shield.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lawn trimmer shield which is easily installed about a tree, plant or the like as well as being easily removed for reinstallation about another tree, etc. or for storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lawn trimmer shield which can be installed about trees or other decorative plantings of varying size or diameter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lawn trimmer shield which is inexpensive to manufacture.